whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Milberger
) }} Matt often uses all lowercase for his name, appearing as "matt milberger." See his artwork for the World of Darkness. Credits Matt's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Concepts & Visual Contributor * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) Art Direction * 2012/May 3: * 2006/November 1: * 2006/April 17: Book Design * 2006/August 10: * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) Box Design *Trinity's Trinity: Battleground (box) Cover Art * 2007/November 21: * 1997/April 15: * 1996: '' *Exalted's 'Exalted Rulebook' *Exalted's 'Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded Rulebook' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Guildbook: Masquers' Cover Design * ''2007/November 21: * 2006/November 1: * 2006/April 17: MTAw: * 2006/March 20: * 2004/November 29: * 2004/June: '' * ''1999/March: * 1998/November 19: * 1998/February: Trinity: Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book * 1997: '' * ''1997: * 1996/July: * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1996: * 1996: * 1995/October: * 1995: *Exalted's Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded Rulebook *Trinity's Luna Rising: Psi Order ISRA and Luna Sourcebook *Trinity's Stellar Frontier: Psi Order Upeo wa Macho & Extrasolar Space Sourcebook *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *''2004/August 21: *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'The Risen' Interior Artist * ''2004/June: '' * ''2002/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Underworld * 1999/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Year One * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/February: Trinity: Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1996/July: * 1995: * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition *Trinity's Darkness Revealed 3: Ascent into Light *Trinity's Trinity Field Report: Extrasolar Colonies *Trinity's Trinity Field Report: Media *Trinity's Trinity Field Report: Psi Laws *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *''1997: *World of Darkness' 'Midnight Circus' *World of Darkness' 'Outcasts: A Players Guide to Pariahs' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Guildbook: Masquers' Layout and Typesetting * ''2012/May 3: * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2006/November 1: * 2006/April 17: MTAw/ * 2004/June: '' * ''1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1999/March: * 1998/November 19: * 1998/February: Trinity: Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/May: * 1997/April 15: * 1997: '' * ''1997: * 1996/December: * 1996/July: * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1996: * 1996: * 1996: '' * ''1995/October: * 1995: *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Trinity's Stellar Frontier: Psi Order Upeo wa Macho & Extrasolar Space Sourcebook *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori *World of Darkness' Outcasts: A Players Guide to Pariahs *''1995/December'': *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Masquers *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Hierarchy *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Risen Map Design * 1997: MTAs: Technocracy: Syndicate Production Assistance * 1994/August 13: MTAs: Technocracy: Iteration X * Vampire: The Masquerade's Los Angeles by Night Production Manager * 2009/February 4: HTV/ * 2009/January 21: * 2008/August 14: * 2007/November 21: * 2007/June 30: VTR: Bloodlines: The Chosen * 2006/March 20: Special Thanks * 1999/October 7: : And Matt "Vanished without a Trace" Milberger, who may have disappeared but won't be forgotten. Blame * 2007/June 13: VTR: The Blood: Beard Shaver: the matt * Category:Artists Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt